1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seat belt buckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt buckles of the push button type have been used for some time in the United States. One type of buckle that has been extensively utilized is a low profile buckle having a stamped metal base, a spring loaded pivotable latch, a pivotable metal push button to actuate the latch and a stamped cover which snaps into the base and which has an inner fold at the forward portion of the buckle, with the push button being supported in such fold. The button includes two relatively thick side legs which are retained in the cover and a thinner central leg which acts as a spring against the cover. Such buckles are similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,969 to Fisher and 3,331,108 to Fisher et al.
There are, however, some disadvantages to the prior buckle. The cover and push button are configured with several folded parts which makes them somewhat difficult to fabricate. Also, the cover and buckle are somewhat difficult to assemble since the forward end of the button must be fitted into the inner folds of the cover and then the assembly snapped over the base. During such operation, care must be taken that the button does not slip sideways or lengthwise. Moreover, due to the metal to metal contact between the button, the cover, and the latch, the buckle assembly is subject to rattling noise. Additionally, from an aesthetic standpoint it is difficult to provide the cover with a color so as to be coordinated with interior vehicle colors.
It would desirable if an improved buckle were provided in which the above problems were alleviated and which was also lighter in weight and less expensive.